


under dim suns, demons whisper

by kookvmelanin



Series: the sun is in the sky (we burn for it) [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Luffy wants people to dream, Minor Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Nakamaship, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookvmelanin/pseuds/kookvmelanin
Summary: the sun over Wano is fading, the aftermath of ill-tempered war won remains and luffy thinks about dreams and what it means to be free- just for yourself.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Nico Robin, Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro
Series: the sun is in the sky (we burn for it) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882768
Kudos: 76





	under dim suns, demons whisper

Mist and fog roll over smooth rock surfaces; the heat warm over Luffy’s body. Water pools up to his waists where he sits, his mind a faraway thing even as he feels slightly weakened. Seated behind him on the edge of the hot spring is his archaeologist, her own hands rubbing gentle circles in his growing hair. Faintly, in the back of his mind, he can hear her hum gently and sweetly. Right across from him is his first mate, leaning back with a yawn as one of his arms grip a bottle of sake.

Luffy is too far gone to feel the curious gaze Robin sends him from overhead.

The celebrations after Kaido’s fall were plentiful even for Strawhat standards- days upon days of cheerful screams and breaths of relief, sake all around and food to feed the plenty and starving and then some. As it all began to dwindle down, Luffy had started to pull back- not in the way that he does after waking up after long difficult battles and asks about his crew if they were not in immediate sight- he was pensive. This, they knew.

Luffy was far from the most introspective of people but he was secretive in a way that made him as mysterious as someone who was. When someone like their captain, who made the sun seem dull in comparison, started to get a bit too much in his own head it was a troubling matter for the crew. They never knew how to approach him when this started- never had a reason to- even Luffy is allowed his thoughts and his privacy even when Nami wants to shake him silly and threaten him with a raise in debt just so he could talk, even as Chopper and Usopp glanced wearily at him as they drank and laughed together or when Brook plays with an almost worrying fervour of excitement to make his captain cheer him on and laugh and maybe loosen up a little- he had just defeated what was thought to be an immortal beast he deserved that at least. Even when Franky tried to liven his spirits up with all of his hair transformations that never failed to bring a smile to his captain’s face. Jimbei never really asked as well because something about the faraway gaze of his captain reminded him of Luffy, two years younger sitting on a warship canon and the wind whips around him in a way that makes him look young but powerful and free- like someone to follow into war, like someone to lose your life for and for that he lets him think without much concern. Sanji, ever the worrier, has his hands occupied so that they don’t shake because as Luffy thinks, he eats just less enough that it makes him feel uneasy- Whole Cake Island still bites at his heels viciously and perhaps he will never forgive himself for making his captain starve, for thinking even for a moment that starving was the smallest price to pay for freedom- for life. But his captain still smiles grateful and kind and brighter than the sun so he tries to will his anxiety away knowing it is nothing too concerning.

The crew is able to breath just easy enough when Sanji tells them that Zoro was dragging Luffy to the grand but private hot spring made available to them, the lovely Robin in tow carrying towels in her arms. Sanji, for once, is glad his boyfriend can be impatient so he breathes easier than he has for the past couple of days and goes to prepare a snack for when they are done.

It is no secret that Zoro and Robin understand their captain in a way, different from the rest of the crew- it is no secret that Zoro understands him best. Zoro was his first mate, the one at the beginning of the epic story, the one who didn’t need words, the one who moved and acted in a terrifying synch with the future Pirate King. Robin was his archaeologist, mind heavy with knowledge and filled with so much adoration for her beloved captain- always ready to help him, to support him and give him all the information he could ask for. In some ways their job was to be there, to listen when there are no words and answer with no words at all.

Their relationship with their captain is different- in the way that they are all demons and not too rarely they would converge when they thought necessary to use words.

Wind cuts through the hot spring, a contrasting chill with the heat of the water and Zoro tilts his head back taking a swig off the rich Wano sake before speaking- he is the first to do so.

“So, what’s got you all fucking moppy?” His deep voice cuts through the night, something almost bored to his tone because he knows that this isn’t as serious as the others want to make it out to be. Luffy could be thinking about a missed out chance on eating meat for all they know.

Luffy moves his hands through the water, mouth pursed as he hums in thought of what to say and Robin’s hands continue card in his hair, soothing and familiar. His hair had grown longer during their time in Wano, strangely soft to the touch for someone so callous in nature but enjoyable nonetheless.

“Been thinking about Sunny,” He murmurs, receiving raised eyebrows from his two friends. “She got pretty banged up after Big Mom tried to eat her.”

Whole Cake Island is an issue in and of itself, something that Robin has not had the time to discuss with him or the others who had followed. While Zoro and Luffy never like to dwell in the past too much, they do like to discuss interesting powers of those they meet and Robin always loves to know of Luffy’s enemies and everything that could come between him and his dreams but there just wasn’t any time. The happenings of Whole Cake Island needed a discussion of its own.

Robin, having not stopped in her movements, replies, “I’m sure Franky will begin repairs on her soon, Luffy.” She briefly leans down to look at his face, gentle smile on her face. “But that’s not what you’re worried about is it?”

Luffy continues to purse his lips, but is not afraid to speak his mind here and knows he can take as much time wants to speak in this space that they have created. It’s not that he’s anguished or that they are in any more danger than they always are as pirates for a man like Strawhat Luffy so they have no reason to be worried. Luffy has been simply been thinking too much.

“I met someone there who wasn’t loyal to Big Mom.” He murmurs into the air, a curious tilt to his voice as he recalls the memories to himself. There is no falter in his voice of these words he is certain.

“Were they strong?” Is Zoro’s obvious retort but the two listening understand the depth of the question.

“Yeah…really strong.” Luffy’s voice moves into something joyful, eyes moving to meet Zoro’s with an almost feral grin on his lips. “Worth one billion! He was hard to beat but it was fun.”

“Sounds interesting.” Zoro grins right back, the shared ferocity of theirs peeking through the mist under the setting sun as Robin slides fully into the water beside her captain. She never liked to put herself in the water completely, that feeling of not being at full strength never an enjoyable one but Luffy is by her side and she has never felt safer next to anyone else.

“But you say he wasn’t loyal with interest as well. Unloyal people are far from scarce in pirate crews.” It’s simply added information because she knows that Luffy is aware of this- she knows that Luffy knows of her past and her own actions to those she had crossed and it’s not the point. Luffy isn’t so much interested in the loyalty others have with their captains much less to an enemy like Big Mom but now it seems his interests have been peaked.

Luffy is silent again for a moment but the quiet amusement in his eyes never leaves and the smirk on Zoro’s lips is ever present as they wait for something and maybe they’ll get nothing and that’s okay too.

“Law was ready to die in Dressrosa.” The words are dry and blunt in a way that would be unfamiliar to the two other demons around him- an acknowledgement he would rarely verbalize if he did not need to. It’s a comment like any other, one that will somehow lead him to where he is searching for answers. Robin nods by his side- thinks of how Law was ready to be taken down with Luffy should he fail and there is the smallest twinge of anger at thinking that Luffy ever would. “The guy I fought, Big Mom’s son- supposed to be the strongest, the undefeated…I think he was ready to be defeated but his family wasn’t.”

That’s information for them to understand the interest- it’s enough for Robin to imagine what it must be like a part of the Charlotte family and enough to make her skin crawl with the lack of freedom she can hear resonate in Luffy’s words. Zoro stares at the darkening stars overhead, and shakes his head in amusement.

“Birth families are overrated anyway.” He says, uncaring and Luffy grins at the words. “Ain’t matter what they’re ready for if that’s what the dude wants.” The swordsman looks back down to Luffy, smirk on his lips. “Hope you didn’t let him go easy on you, captain.”

Luffy lets out a chuckle, the sound a comforting known sound that lets him know that he never would. Zoro would get the full battle story someday, he was sure of it.

“It just got me thinking…” Luffy says, leaning back against the hot spring on to Robin’s arm. He briefly touches his cherished hat- like there’s a different memory attached to it that they might never the story of but would ultimately mean something in the future- Luffy was good at doing that. “If maybe I can help other people get some dreams of their own.”

It’s not that dreams are to be forced on other people or that Luffy cares enough to want that but sometimes- just sometimes even he does not want to see wasted potential. He was pirate, on the seas for endless adventures and dreams and friends. There was nothing wrong with wanting other people to live the same.

Zoro and Robin blink momentarily at this before knowing smiles bloom on their faces. Something about Luffy was too good for the world, heart so grand it made room for dreams that weren’t even formed yet. At this point, Zoro wants to meet the guy, wants to observe Law and that new dude- Yamato- some more and shakes his head at the thought because it isn’t necessary. There isn’t any need to investigate the people that Luffy chooses- it wasn’t his job that was more Robin’s forte even if they trusted Luffy’s judgement to a fault it was always good to have someone like her could literally always have an eye or ear out.

“I’m sure you can Luffy, I’d except no less from you.” Robin giggles, lifting her hand to ruffle his hair gently and with so much affection. She could feel him against her side, body loose and weakened but not tense and that pensive air that used to surround him having disappeared- he’s decided.

Luffy was not much an introspective person but it was good to allow him to verbalize his more serious thoughts even if they are few and far between. He has people like Zoro who can understand him at a moment’s glance and he has people like Robin who are ready to help him understand. There wasn’t much to worry about not when he had the Demon of the East Blue as a best friend and confidant- not when he’s got the Demon Child as a kind doting older sister- especially not while he’s Monkey D. Luffy, son of the Devil.

Zoro takes another swig from his bottle, glad that this little matter is resolved and his boyfriend will stop nagging him to speak with their captain, and sighs enjoying the bitter taste smooth down his throat as the stars come out, bright and plentiful over the land of Wano. This country really did have a charm about it. “You gonna do somethin’ about it?”

He asks and Luffy grins, jubilant laughter on his tongue, as he leans forward, the look in his eyes mischievous and secretive in an all too pleasantly familiar way- daunting for some but not them. Robin can already tell that the future will be an interesting one and that there is a lot to be said about the people Luffy makes space in his dreams for- she’s sure it will be a fun ride.

“I’m gonna ask Franky if he can make Sunny even bigger.”

The moonlight reflects in those big black eyes, certain and clear that he will get what he wants no matter the cost and the two others can only grin, sharp and glinting against silver moonlight and clear water. If they were seen by anyone else, they might look like conspiring demons, ready for whatever the world throws back at them but also unafraid of throwing back to the world just for the hell of it.

Luffy pulls his hat forward to stare at it momentarily, in his mind he sees the shadow of another one, a hat that never parts his friend for as long as he’s known him- he sees another one, black and that he himself had worn before giving it away to give a respected obstacle- a friend, he decides- his chance at well-deserved secrets.

“I got a promise I need to keep.” He glances back up to his friends, sincerity clear in his gaze and it is so Monkey D. Luffy it does not even surprise them. The type of look that he gets when he’s thinking about challenging the world to defy him or his dreams- the type that would terrify most people because it strangely but fittingly looked like danger. “You guys up for it?”

Zoro scoffs and doesn’t even grace him with a verbal answer- there is no need- but a smirk still tilts at his lips. Robin smiles, gently and lovingly and with just a touch of vicious it’s comforting to behold. They don’t need to say anything- they never did, not when they gave their lives to their captain long, long before. How could they ever say no to such a thrill?

The moon shines brightly in Wano- dramatic in a way that is fitting for the country- and beneath its gaze, three demons conspire and the world continues to shift.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the very sudden urge to write something with my three favorite straw hats and will do anything to further the Law and Katakuri becoming straw hats agenda so here we have this. 
> 
> I also had to sprinkle in some zosan just for my own sanity of course.


End file.
